


The Lap dog learns his lesson

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub copia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Anon: Can you write something with The Papa's punishing Cardinal by forcing him to stay under the meeting table, stuffed with a vibrator and has to keep his mouth occupied on everyone (only the ghouls and I, II, and III)





	The Lap dog learns his lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, ask you shall receive ~  
> This is my first ever actual nsfw fanfic, forgive meee

“Now, where is the cardinal?” Sister Imperator asked as she craned her neck around the room, the faint sound of buzzing caught her attention for a brief moment before the youngest heir spoke.

  
“Oh, he was..preoccupied with _other_ duties today, over scheduled himself again.” The Papa said, glancing down to what the head sister had assumed to be his phone.

  
“Well, not the first time,” she murmured, looking over her notes before looking back up, “Well boys, when you see him after mass tonight you can tell him what he discussed." 

  
"Not to worry Sister, we assure he will hear this all.” The second to the bloodline said as he leaned forward in his seat, his expression deadpan as he pushed his sunglasses over the bridge of his nose once more.

  
She could have sworn she saw a bead of sweat on his face. Sister Imperator smiled, pressing her hands together as she began the meeting.

What she was unaware of was that the right hand man was amoungst them.

The Cardinal writhed under the grasp of the second heir. A hand slipped down, fingers wrapping around his brown locks, pulling him from what had been preoccupy his mouth. The calloused finger ran down his face, pressing against his lips to keep him silent. He looked up. The man wasnt even looking at him, he was staring to the front, not even a faulter, if anything, a scowl from getting the substance on his fingers. 

In a sense, Copia was jealous, here the man was receiving a blowjob and yet, he was acting as if nothing was happening. The Cardinal was quickly brought back to the present as another set of hands tugged on his collar. Beckoning him over.

 Copia shuffled over to the other set of legs, body twitching as he felt the movement of what was inside him, he nudged his head between the thighs of the third Emeritus man, at least these men knew how to share.  
–  
Copia felt his nose brush against the curly hairs on the other man’s pubic region as the man leaned forward in his chair, buckling slightly into the Cardinal’s mouth as the warmth filled the back of his mouth. It took everything left in the man to not gag, make a peep as his throat burned. He swore he could hear the purring from the youngest heir as he ran a finger absently, tapping gently as to indicate for him to lift up.   
His knees quivered as the sensation continued to course through him, how desperately he wanted to touch himself, relieve the aches of his own needs. But he knew today wasn’t a reward, this game, it wasnt for him, it was for them. 

  
Copia sucked in a sharp breath as the third set of hands guided him towards him. He was surprised when he saw the eldest of the Emeritus’ slacks were still zipped up. Hesitantly Copia placed his palm over top the area.  
His brow rose when he saw the pen fall directly besides him, the eldest heir bent at his side, facing the Cardinal, mismatched eyes to eye.

 He smirked when Copia’s watery eyes widened, hands quickly clasping over his mouth as the first Papa’s foot began to rub over the layers of fabric, the heel of his shoe toyingly rubbing along the shaft of the pther’s member. He pressed his finger to his lip before grabbing the pen and sitting back up to continue listening to the head Sister.

  
Perhaps the man was merciful in his acts as compared to his successors. The Cardinal began to twitch within a mere minute, the boiling build up was starting to make him hiss behind clenched teeth, he was so close.

  
And Papa knew that. 

  
Copia nearly sobbed out of frustration when the foot was lifted and placed on the ground firmly between his trembling thighs, leaving a space the Cardinal could not enclose in on. Copia desperately nudged into the black and red robes of the man seated infront of him, he wasn’t going to be able to stay silent without a preoccupation. The man batted him away absentmindedly, patting the top of his head, as you would an obedient dog. Leaving the Cardinal to kneel in near agony, the only distraction being the voice of the head Sister as she continues on about the Ghost project and what was planned.  
–  
“I would say this wraps this up, for the time being. Thank you boys for coming,” the sister began as she collected her papers, her head tilted when she noticed none of them had stood up or left.   
“Oh- we thought we may as well have our own meeting while we’re all together, no time like the future.” The youngest heir explained, looking to his fellow Papa’s who nodded in agreement.  
Sister Imperator smiled, “So good to see you all in a collaborative mood! Well I’m off, you make sure to tell the Cardinal what we discussed.” She said before closing the door behind her.  
-  
“Come now, pet.” The man said as he lifted the Cardinal up by the collar of his cassock. Now on display for the three men.  
“Now brother, would you say he learned his lesson?” The youngest heir cooed as he leaned into the personal space of the shorter man, watching in amusement as there was a hitch in the Cardinal’s breath when Papa III ran his fingers around the lower buttons. Copia’s eyes flashed a plead as he wriggled around, hips twitching from the lightest touch.  
The second Emeritus examined the Cardinal for a moment before giving a grunt of a response.  
“I suppose he has.”   
“And of course, good, obedient lap dogs get their rewards, hmm?” The third cheekily said with a grin.


End file.
